Your Happiness is My dream
by Himetsuka
Summary: Yang kuinginkan agar dia bahagia,karena aku tak mau menyesal lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya...


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance,Tragedy**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING !**

**TYPO,OOC,GAJE**

**.**

**.**

**Your Happiness is My dream**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam yang begitu dingin dan sepi, tanpa ada bintang yang menyinari langit malam Konoha yang birunya tak terlihat lagi saat ini. Tapi setidaknya sunyi malam ini tak sesunyi hati seseorang yang terlalu lama di selimuti dendam dan tak melihat cahaya yang dibelakangnya selama ini. Dan dia baru menyadari cahaya itu hari ini.

**SASUKE POV**

Apa ini ?

Di hati terasa ada yang berdenyut sakit, seperti luka lama terbuka kembali. Ku harap ini tak terjadi lagi, aku tak ingin merasa sakit lagi, karena sakitnya masih terasa sampai sekarang. Dan aku tak ingin menyesal lagi, membiarkan seorang gadis yang memiliki senyum termanis menangis sendiri dalam kesendiriannya yang selalu berharap agar aku kembali.

"Sa..ku..ra.." Aku bergumam sendiri tanpa ada yang mendengar apa yang telah terucap dibibirku. Apa aku gila ? Ujarku pada diriku sendiri.

"Saku…sakura…Tadaima…" Ucapku tersenyum lemah, entah pada siapa, karena disini tak ada siapapun, dan disini masih sepi.

"Saku, aku membeli lily putih ini untukmu, ini bunga kesukaanmu kan ?" Jantungku berdegup sakit, entah karena apa, aku tak mengerti.

Mata Onyx ku menangkap siluet seorang gadis yang berjalan menuju kearahku dan semakin mendekat. Dapat kulihat gerai rambut merah mudanya yang terhembus dinginnya angin malam ini. Mata hijau seteduh hutan itu sudah tak asing lagi bagiku. Dan senyum manis itu. Ya, itu senyumannya senyuman termanis yang hanya di milikinya. Dia Sakura, dia mendengarku, ia mendengar gumamanku tadi yang memanggil namanya, membawakan lily putih itu untuknya.

Aku tersenyum kearahnya "Sakura...aitakute yoo."

Sakura membalas senyumanku dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun."

Suara itu, suara bening yang selalu membuat hatiku bergetar itu terdengar lagi. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi, kubuang semua ego tinggiku. Dengan sekejap aku telah memeluknya, terasa pergerakan kagetnya saat ku peluk erat tubuh mungilnya. Tanpa membuang waktu aku membisikkan kata yang kusembunyikan selama ini untuknya, dengan irama lembut ditelinganya kulantunkan kata yang coba kubuang dulu.

"Sakura Haruno, Aishiteru…Hountou ni Aishiteru !" Karena ku tak mau menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tubuhnya menegang saat itu, aku tau kalau dia benar-benar terkejut dengan ungkapanku.

Tapi selang beberapa detik ia menjawab dengan isakan tangis yang dapat kudengar, saat kami sedang berpelukan.

"Aishiteru mo Sasuke-kun…" Dengan linangan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, senyumannya masih ada.

"Bahagialah" Ujarnya padaku.

Ku rasakan seperti ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutku, saat ku dengar balasan hati yang selama ini kusimpan sehingga menyiksa seluruh saraf dan pikiranku dulu. Ku pikir kata yang tabu bagiku itu takkan pernah dapat kuungkapkan padanya, tapi tak kusangka mengucapkannya begitu mudah saat ini. Semua yang ingin kukatakan padanya, semua yang selama ini kusimpan sehingga menyakitinya, akan ku keluarkan hari ini.

Mataku menatap matanya lembut. Ku genggam kedua tangannya yang dingin, sangat dingin.

"Mungkin karena cuaca malam ini begitu dingin." Pikirku dalam hati.

Aku terbuai dengan tatapan redup mata itu, seolah ia akan menghisapku di dalamnya.

"Kau sangat cantik, aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu lagi. Aku berjanji akan selalu membuat mu tersenyum bahagia. Aku berjanji, Sakura !" Kulihat wajah manisnya bersemu merah saat ku ungkapan apa yang tersimpan dihatiku selama ini.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun, aku bahagia." Ujarnya dengan senyuman yang masih setia menemani wajah manisnya.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun sudah tak perlu membahagiakanku dengan cara itu lagi karena aku dan Sasuke-kun sudah berada ditempat yang berbeda. Bagiku melihat Sasuke-kun bahagia saja sudah sangat membuatku bahagia. Jadi Sasuke-kun harus terus menjalani hidup dengan semangat dan pantang menyerah. Karena aku tau, seorang Sasuke Uciha adalah orang yang kuat dan pantang menyerah." Sakura kembali tersenyum menatapku dengan keyakinan.

Aku terus mencerna apa yang ia katakan, genggaman ku semakin kuat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sakura ? Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau sudah tak ada di dunia ini, aku tak mau mendengar hal bodoh seperti itu!" Ucapku sedikit membentak, karena tak terima atas ucapannya yang sedikit aneh bagiku.

Ia menatapku sendu dan begitu menyesakkan hatiku. Dengan perlahan wajah kami saling berdekatan dan semakin dekat, kurasakan sentuhan hangat dan lembut dibibirku. Kami berciuman. Ini pertama kalinya aku berciuman. Dan aku tau itu juga berlaku sama untuk Sakura. Sakura melepas ciumannya, aku sedikit protes saat ia melepas ciumannya. Dan ia hanya tertawa senang sambil memegang perutnya saat aku mengucapkan kekecewaanku itu padanya.

Tanpa sadar aku ikut tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang menggemaskan itu. Dan tangan itu kembali mengenggam tanganku. Dan dengan senyuman lembutnya mengiringi kata yang kembali menyesakkan bagiku.

"Sasuke-kun harus terus bahagia seperti tadi, karena aku akan selalu melihatmu dari atas sana, dan aku akan selalu hidup dihatimu Sasuke-kun. Jadi, Bahagialah !" Ujarnya dengan segenap kepercayaan yang tersirat dimatanya.

Aku mengenggam tangannya semakin erat, aku tak mau ungkapan seperti itu, aku menyayanginya, mencintainya begitu dalam, dan aku tak ingin lagi kehilangannya.

"Sakura! Jangan pergi !" Aku harap itu semua hanya candaanya saja.

"Aku harus pergi, waktuku disini sudah habis Sasuke-kun. Tetaplah bahagia, karena bahagia mu adalah bahagiaku juga."

Tangannya semakin memudar dan transparan. Bukan hanya tangannya tapi juga tubuhnya, semakin lama semakin menghilang. Tanganku sudah tak bisa lagi mengenggam tangannya. Sakura pun menghilang dengan senyuman manisnya yang selalu menghangatkan perasaanku. Aku terdiam tak percaya, setitik cairan bening jatuh dipelupuk mataku, dan disusul dengan tangisan yang semakin menyesakkan ku.

"Aku menangis ?"Ujarku tak percaya.

"Hoi, Sasuke..Oi bangun Teme !"

"Ugh" Kurasakan ada yang menggoyangkan pundakku dengan kasar. Mataku yang berat untuk terbuka kupaksakan untuk terbuka. Naruto, semakin lama bayangan bocah rubah itu semakin jelas dimataku. Cahaya pagi itupun seolah memaksaku untuk menutup mataku lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dibangku ini, tidur disini seperti orang yang tak punya rumah saja" Ujar bocah rubah itu kesal sambil menatapku tajam.

Jelas ku balas tatapan itu dengan tatapan membunuh ala Uciha. "Bukan urusanmu, Dobe !"

"Ayo cepat! Kita ingin berkunjung ke pemakaman Sakura, kan? Kakashi Sensei dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu."

"Hn." Gumamku tak jelas.

"Mimpi? Benar juga, sudah satu tahun ia meninggalkan kami, Sakura Haruno sudah tak ada didunia ini lagi, karena dia telah gugur dalam perang ninja ke-empat dulu, dan aku tau saat ini dia sedang melihatku diatas sana dengan senyuman manisnya. Dan bagiku dia akan hidup dihatiku selamanya." Ucapku dalam hati.

"Ayo cepat Teme ! Kau sudah seperti kakek-kakek saja, jalanmu betu- betul lamban." Teriak Naruto keras sambil melambaikan tangannya dari jauh.

"Berisik kau Dobe !"

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan bangku dimana aku tertidur malam tadi, tentunya dengan sebuket bunga lily digenggamanku. Dan senyuman lembut yang mengiringi langkahku untuk hidupku yang baru.

**END**

**Huwaaaa,sudah lama aku nggak ngpeublish fict ku...  
Awalnya aku kesal karena laptopku terkena virus sehingga pas ngepublish banyak kata yang ngilang,jadi aku putuskan untuk berhenti sementara,tapi tak diduga aku malah libur nulis kelamaan,dan lebih suka menjadi sekarang,aku nekat nulis lagi dengan kemampuan yang benar-benar tak aku bakalan ngepublish lanjutan cerita aku yang judulnya "Revive The Light" Tapi untuk sementara nggak akan di publish karna bakalan ada UAS tanggal 20 ,Mungkin akan di publish setelah seminggu sesudah yang selama ini masih berkenan membaca Fict aku yang nggak berkenan,setelah membaca lampirkan Review Anda Dikolom bawah ^^  
Aaah,iya..  
Fict diatas aku buat dengan mengedit bersama temanku dan sedikit saran darinya.  
Thankyou Mashuri-Chan ! ^^  
ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNA ^^ Jangan Lupa Review ya !**


End file.
